1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming bis(dichloroalumino)methane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bis(dichloroalumino)methane is described in a variety of U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,189, 3,509,190, 3,577,450 and 3,700,710. It is described as useful as a reagent in various types of syntheses. In copending U.S. Ser. No. 116,846, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Synthesis of Olefins from Ketones Using Bis(alkylchloroalumino)Methane", which is not prior art to the present invention, it is described as useful in the manufacture of bis(alkychloroalumino)methane reagents which can be used to convert ketones to olefins.
The synthesis of bis(dichloroalumino)methane is described in J. Organomet. Chem., 50(1973), 47-52, which required combining all of the reactants (aluminum, methylene chloride, and methylene bromide promoter) with initiation of the reaction by heating. Such a procedure works well when relatively small quantities of the compound are desired (e.g., a fraction of a mole, such as 1/6 mole). However, when larger amounts of reagent (e.g., aluminum reagent at 20 grams) are used, runaway reactions can occur. The present invention is directed to a modified procedure which avoids the problems of runaway reaction when such larger amounts of reagent e.g., aluminum reagent) are employed.